


Terms and Conditions

by crimson_queen



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom, Thor 2 - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: You, a hard working member of New York, find yourself daydreaming about the God of Mischief. You then are lucky enough to get a meeting with him, that takes a much enjoyable twist.





	Terms and Conditions

You were sitting in the back of the office, just minding your own business when your mind began to drift. The whole New York thing happened about three months ago? Oh well it didn't matter. All that mattered was it happened. And you were one of the lucky ones that caught sight of the 'evil bastard' (which was the nickname the press was giving him, among some other unsavory ones) and lived to tell about it.

Your friends are dying for details and you, being an uncontrollable tease, don't say a word whatsoever. You decided it was your fun, too bad for them if they were one of the unfortunate souls who didn’t catch a glimpse of him.

He was beautiful. His long, raven hair. His slender cheekbones. His everything. Even his outdated but quite sophisticated armor he had was ravenous. You dreamed of seeing him once more. And maybe even, hear him speak. You wished nothing more than to kneel in front of him. And maybe do some more for the god.

But you were getting above yourself. Why would a god of his stature come to you? A measly office worker, who he wouldn't have even noticed let alone give them the time of day. You sighed as you returned to work, once again a late night.

It was 10:00pm by the time you got home. You praised the lord that you had the next 2 weeks off for Christmas holidays. You didn't have to go in and sit amongst those boring co-workers who had one routine; coffee, say hi, then go to work, repeat.

You dropped your keys in the bowl by the door, and sluggishly kicked off your shoes at the mat, not bothering to move them out of the doorway as you lived alone, and seldom had guests at this hour. You'd pick them up in the morning, you kept repeating to yourself. You detoured the quest to the kitchen where you started the kettle.

You were much more of a tea person than others and rarely drank coffee unless you were up late for work. Once the kettle finally stopped it's irritating singing noise, you poured hot water into the mug you had gotten down. Absentmindedly, you spilt some on your hand, making you curse at yourself and put down the kettle.

You grabbed your tea mug and sluggishly almost crawled to the couch where you flicked on the tv to find, boring reruns of soap operas and dumb news reels. Rolling your eyes, you flicked it off and decided to pick up the book you had recently bought that morning and turned to the first page.

Once finishing the tea, you set down your tea and left the book half opened on the couch as you moved to your desk. You turned on your little to no good computer that you had ever since you were 17 and stopped. You felt hot. At this exact moment, your mind immediately darted to Loki. The man that has over taken your mind.

You couldn't help but wonder, what he could do to you. You would let him do absolutely anything to you at this point. You didn't care who knew. In fact your friends teased you about it constantly. You bite your lip as you slid one hand in to your already soaked underwear.

"Oh loki, if you only knew what I'd give you..." You muttered to yourself, biting harder into your lower lip, tasting a little of the coppery taste of blood.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be, mortal?" A sultry, male voice said from directly behind you.

It was so close to you in fact, you felt the breath on your neck. You jumped a little, face as red as a tomato and a little shakily turned around to face the speaker.

It was him.

You could hardly believe it. You told yourself you were dreaming, but you hoped to god you never woke up.

Loki let out a deep throaty chuckle that made your arm hairs stand on end. You held your breath in excitement and nervousness, as you waited for him to say something else. Anything else.

"You mortals, are different. Some of you call me evil, some say I am 'misunderstood'. You however, intrigue me. You say nothing of the sort, and only think of me as 'everything you want in a guy'." He started.

You were hanging on every word he spoke. It was liquid gold. You looked him up and down slowly, taking him all in. You didn’t want to miss a single detail of his gold plated leather armor, his black leather shoes, his feathered hair that fell perfectly on his shoulders. Or the legendary golden helmet that lay as the cherry atop the ice cream.

"I have asked you a question, Mortal." He said, breaking you away from your daydreaming.

That was when you realized...this was not a dream. This was happening. You grew a little scared, but no less aroused than before. In fact you were aching at this point.

"I am sorry, Loki. What was the question?" You asked.

"Do not address me as some commoner. Because I am not in fact. I am a god. Should have been king, but to you, I think god will suffice. You will address me as My Lord, and nothing less than such." He said sternly.

You bowed your head deeply. "I am sorry, My Lord."

Loki smirked. "That's better. My question was, what do you look for in a man, that I have every 'qualification', if you will so enlighten me." He said.

You blushed again, never really believing you were addressing him. "Um...well, you're tall for starters."

"Mmmhmm, continue." He said, nodding slightly as he looked down at your almost shivering figure. "Stand up for me." He said.

You pushed out your chair and stood in front of him as you kept your eyes at the ground. At that moment, he reached and grabbed your chin.

"I want to see your face as you tell me, pet." He purred.

Your legs were threatening to fail at any second, but you didn't dare. "You also have a lustrous voice..." You added, which was nothing far from the truth.

Once, again that earned you a laugh as Loki started circling you like a vulture eyeing up its next meal. "Do I now?" He said directly behind you, as he wrapped his arms around you, his hands landing on your hips just shy of where you wanted him to be.

You squirmed a little in his arms, making him hold you tighter to him which you had no problem with. You needed friction, you needed more. You never thought this day would ever be here, and now that it was, you weren't going to let it go. You grinded up against him, making him growl a little, pleasantly.

"Soon, pet. I know what it is you want. But first, you are going to earn it. Must I say it, but, Kneel." He said commandingly.

You didn't need to be told twice. You kneeled on your knees, shaking even more. You looked at the carpeted floor at his feet as you watched him slowly, pace around you, taking you in.

You were short for your age, only coming up to his shoulders if that. You heard a whoosh come from behind you, and your imagination took flight. Did he remove clothing, did he grab something? You knew magic was involved. But you didn't dare turn to look without permission. Another sound alerted you that he did something else. What, you would soon find out.

A smooth, silken fabric was gently draped across your face, until it met your eyes, blinding you from the outside world. And you relied heavily on your other senses.

"Here are the rules, pet. You will not peak, you will not try to. If you do, you will be punished. Do everything I tell you to, and...don't refuse me. I promise, I will not hurt you...too much. I won't do anything you won't enjoy thoroughly." He said, and by the sounds of it he was pacing very closely. "Do you accept these terms?" He asked.

"Yes, My Lord." You said, strongly. You instantly wondered what you got yourself into as you said those words.

"Good, now...let's test you shall we?" He said.

You gulped but nodded.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good, now...crawl forward until I instruct you to do otherwise." He said.

And with that instruction, you got on your hands and knees and crawled forwards. It took less than a second to realize you were no longer in your minimal condo. You were somewhere else. You could careless, whether it was in public, a washroom or Asgard.

"Stop, now turn left."

Misjudging your lefts from rights, you turned right instead.

"Left. I said left." He said.

And you were corrected with a quick slap of a riding crop (or what felt like a riding crop). You yelped a little in surprise, but turned left instantly.

"Good girl." He said.

You could hear the smirk in his voice as he was enjoying directing you where to go. "Now turn right." He said.

You did as you were told and felt something soft, like bedsheets hit your face. "Do you want to join me on the bed?" For that was what it was.

You nodded feverishly. "Well, what do you say?" He asked.

"May I join you My Lord?" You said, bowing like a dog almost.

"Oh, I love that. Yes you may."

You wasted no time crawling up on top of the soft bed. You sat there, awaiting for your next instruction.

"Of all the women I have bedded, you are the most loyal. You don't even move without my saying so. Come to me, pet. You have earned a slight taste of what is to come tonight."


End file.
